


Inadequate

by trinuil



Series: The Drabble Games - Fic Collection [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Forests, Manticore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by anon for the <a href="http://trinuil.tumblr.com/post/145209643341/holy-batshit-robin-its-the-drabble-games">Drabble Games</a> on <a href="http://trinuil.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p><p><b>Drabble Games prompt</b>: I almost lost you<br/><b>Word Count</b>: 1,837<br/><b>Warnings</b>: fluff, violence, angst</p>
    </blockquote>





	Inadequate

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon for the [Drabble Games](http://trinuil.tumblr.com/post/145209643341/holy-batshit-robin-its-the-drabble-games) on [tumblr](http://trinuil.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  **Drabble Games prompt** : I almost lost you  
>  **Word Count** : 1,837  
>  **Warnings** : fluff, violence, angst

What was his problem?

You hacked at the dummy with your sword.

He has no right to treat you like this.

A chunk of the wooden training dummy split off and whizzed past your ear.

You knew if you didn’t take your frustrations out on this, you would have killed that bloody witcher.

Stupid Geralt.

How dare he say that you didn’t have the necessary skill to go with him? You had plenty skill. You were a witcher too! 

You stabbed the wood repeatedly in anguish.

Sure you were a witcher in _training_. But Kaer Morhen had been your home for years now, where Vesemir had taught you well and Geralt had too. You were sure you could handle a manticore. You knew its stats and weaknesses by heart.

You threw a glance at Ciri who was training on her own at the far end of the training grounds. You’d bet that Geralt thought the child could take two manticores down single handed. You growled in agitation.

You instantly regretted that thought. You didn’t hate Ciri..you were just mad at Geralt.

“Stupid Geralt”, you fumed.

Stupid...painfully attractive Geralt.

Closing your eyes, you buried your sword in the wooden dummy and slunk down to your feet while leaning against the stone wall. As soon as you opened your eyes, they fell on a pair of boots standing a few feet away from you.

“”Stupid Geralt”, huh? I’d hate to think that what would happen if I were put in place of that dummy”, his smooth, deep voice carried a note of amusement.

You avoided his gaze, still fuming.

The young witcher unfolded his hands and walked up to you. Kneeling before you he spoke, “You shouldn’t be damaging..well destroying, Vesemir’s property. You merely scoffed to that.

“What are you doing here? Just go”, you said crossing your arms in front of you and scowling.

Geralt sighed as he ran his hand over the shaved part on the back of his head, “Maybe next time you can come with us. A manticore is just too much for you”.

“Yeah sure. I can’t do anything right. I’m just not worthy of accompanying you”.

“Just stay here”. You flinched when you felt his hand on yours that way laying on the ground. He smirked at you as you looked into his yellow, feline eyes. The deeper you looked into his eyes, the less angry you felt. Oh how he managed to enslave you. This wasn’t right, you couldn’t fall for your teacher and fellow witcher. But you did..long ago. 

“Merely a precaution”, he smiled at your confused face. What? What’s a precaution?

You glanced down at your hand to see it bound to the ground by purple light. Rage returned to you as you frantically tried to rip your arm off the ground.

“Geralt!”, damn witcher magic.

He rose to his feet and strode away, “I’ll release you when I return. That shouldn’t take long”.

“No!”, you yelled, “Come back here!”, you grabbed a melting handful of snow and hurled it at his back. He barely noticed.

“Asshole! Why do you hate me”, you cried out, very frustrated.

“I don’t hate you”, he said disappearing into the tower.

You tried disarming his magic with your own, but you had begun to learn the art of witcher magic only recently and you failed the couple times you tried. You growled as you tried again. He was _not_ going to keep you here. Your magic died out as soon as it emerged from your palm. You tried again.

* * *

_Ha._ He thinks he’s so smart. You couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when you show up. No skill? you’ll show him.

Tracking the manticore was easy enough with your hunting skills and the fact that it left a trail of dead animals and broken branches. The lumbering halfwit.

You picked up the pace and burst through a gathering of trees. 

Geralt and Eskel facing off the huge manticore. You closed your eyes and summoned your magic for the only spell that you had perfected.

Bolts of fire shot out of your fingertips and set the manticore’s back on fire. You drew your sword and stepped out of the trees. The manticore thrashed trying to put out the fire, its pained bellows sent shivers up your spine.

You didn’t want to get too close to it, in case you caught fire too. 

Eskel knocked it on its back with a powerful gust of wind. Spinning your sword between your fingers you lunged at it and stabbed it in it’s side. It was almost dead, the fire had weakened it.

You grinned in triumph as it laid it’s head down. You pulled your sword out and stepped back, but before you could gloat, the manticore knocked you on your back with it’s spiny tail.

You groaned as you attempted to get up, it pounced on you, pinning your body to the ground and snarling in your face. 

Oh no.

You held your arms out shielding your face from it’s teeth while gathering your energy to strike a fire blow at it again. Another loud snarl ripped through the air and you felt the weight of the manicore push your breath out of your lungs.

Geralt and Eskel had used the opportunity you had provided them with to stab it. Geralt pierced it’s side with his sword and Eskel stabbed it in its head with his spear.

Geralt pushed the huge beast off you and pulled you to your feet.

He didn’t look pleased. His eyes radiated fury, his body was rigid and the grip on his sword was so tight, his knuckles were turning paler than his hair.

Eskel awkwardly stared into the trees, trying to not get in the way of this situation. Geralt didn’t say anything, just turned to the forest, beckoning you two to follow him home. You didn’t understand, you almost had it. You were going to kill it...what was he mad at you for?

You scoffed as you followed the two of the older witchers. After walking in tense silence for a while, you neared the vicinity of Kaer Morhen. Before the forest started to become less dense, Geralt stopped.

“Eskel, you go on ahead. I need a few moments with Y/n”.

Eskel had no objections, in fact he was glad to get away from the tension between you and Geralt.

You waited till Eskel was out of earshot.

“I broke your trap. I think that means I _am_ good enough to be out here”, you said holding your head high.

He didn’t say anything neither did he face you which kind of intimidated you.

“Geralt. If you want me to say I’m sorry...I won’t. Because I want you to understand..to see me..for what I can do”, you said your lips trembling. You felt like he would deliberately push you away and keep you from going out and taking on work. His excuse would be “You can’t handle it”. But Vesemir himself said that you were quite capable of managing most of the witcher jobs.

“God _damn_ it! I took on a hoard of Dronwers and grave hags a month ago. I do have the skill”, you said trying not to choke on your tears.

“Why don’t you see me?”, you cried.

He spun around and in a flash he was in your face.

“See you? I’ve been seeing nothing _but_ you!”, he snapped furiously. You’ve never seen him like this before. He didn’t lose control like this..ever.

“You think this is a game? I will not have you out here till I am certain you are ready. I don’t care what you think. I won’t have you harmed”.

His voice was low like always but his tone was savage and bit at your very soul, “ **I almost lost you.** Again.”, he was referring to the Drowner incident a month ago. It had been but a scratch. “You are to obey my orders, Y/n.”

You shuddered, “Why do you care so much? If I am as inadequate as you say I am, why do you bother with me?”.

That comment had more effect on him than a poisoned blade to his heart would have had. He lowered his eyebrows, angry beyond reason. You backed up right into a tree, his hands rested on the tree bark on either side of you. In the blink of an eye, his lips crushed yours with immense passion and need. 

Your wide eyes slid shut and your hands wound around his neck, pulling him closer. There was nothing tender about this kiss, it was aggressive, possessive and animalistic. He bit your lips, tasted every inch of your submissive tongue while his hands wandered down your hips, grasping at every curve. 

How you’ve longed to feel his lips on yours, his hands on your body. Your disobedience and reasons for lashing out at him was because you wanted him to treat you like a woman and not like the little child you came to him as.

He suddenly broke the kiss and retrieved his hands, leaving you whimpering for more, “I guess..I bother because you don’t get to choose the one you give your heart to”.

“You are not inadequate. I never thought you were. You are a good witcher, better than most of the people here”, he said motioning to Kaer Morhen, “I just want you to be the best. So there is no chance of you..leaving me”.

You feigned a small smile and reached for his hands, “Then teach me. Take me with you. Show me how to be like you. How to be perfect”.

He chuckled at your compliment but silenced when you placed his hands on your body, “Show me how much you need me, my handsome witcher”, you smiled.

He closed the space between you, his lips ravished your neck with the occasional lick and nip at your skin. His hand ran over the curve of your bum and raised your leg to his hip, you bucked your hips meeting his growing bulge. He groaned into the kiss at the contact. You ran your fingers down his torso, feeling every muscle, when you reached the drawstrings of his white tunic you pulled them open. He stepped back and pulled it over his head throwing it to the ground. Your eyes wandered his perfectly cut body, your fingers traced his numerous scars.

He grabbed your wrist, “I don’t want a single scar on that beautiful body”,he said kissing your jaw. You turned your head and licked his lip and halfway up the scar that ran across his face.

He sighed content to have you in his arms. He lowered his hands to the drawstrings on your corset when you spoke, “Isn’t Vesemir waiting for you?”.

His hands ripped at the strings, “Let him wait”.

“Hmmm, breaking rules are we Geralt?”, you giggled.

“For you, I’d break anything.”


End file.
